Mimóza küldetés
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Dumbledore egy küldetéssel bízza meg Hermionét és Perselust. Szerepet kap egy piros mágikus korbács, egy zöldruhás hölgy", a szituáción jót röhögő, láthatatlan Hermione és egy szitkozódó bájitalmester


**Mimóza küldetés**

**Műfaj:** novella

**Kategória:** akció, humor, AU

**Csapat:** Roxfort után

**Kulcsszavak:** mákos-bab, tyúkszemtapasz, 44-es tűzpiros körömcipő, láthatatlanná tévő tanga, korbács

**Korhatár:** 16

**Figyelmeztetés:** szexualitásra való utalás, néhol esetleg röhögőgörcs veszély, enyhén OOC karakterek, főleg Piton

**Megjegyzés:** A kulcsszavak félkövér és dőlt betűvel szerepelnek.

**Kikötés:** a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Szereplők:** Hermione Granger, Perselus Piton és egy meglepi.

**Tartalom:** Dumbledore egy küldetéssel bízza meg Hermionét és Perselust. Szerepet kap egy piros mágikus korbács, egy zöldruhás „hölgy", a szituáción jót röhögő, láthatatlan Hermione és egy szitkozódó bájitalmester.

**Szavak száma:** 1967

* * *

Perselus Piton lágy csókokkal hintette végig felesége vállait, miközben azzal foglalkozott, hogy minél hamarabb kikapcsolja a melltartó csatját, de persze most is kifogott rajta. Egy apró, puha kéz állította le türelmetlen ténykedését, s egy könnyed mozdulattal kipattintotta a makacs kapcsot.  
– Minden férfi ügyetlen ehhez – jegyezte meg Hermione kuncogva, miközben az ágy mellé dobta a feleslegessé vált ruhaneműt.  
– Nem értem, miért kell azt a kényelmetlen valamit állandóan viselned – morogta a férfi, miközben kezével birtokba vette a nő szabaddá vált melleit.  
– Attól, mert te nem vagy oda értük, még szépek és hasznosak.  
– Ne kezd megint.  
– Én nem... – de elakadt a szava, mikor a szobában egy tűzcsóva kíséretében megjelent valami. Sikkantott, mire Piton is a jelenés irányába fordult.  
– Mit akarhat már megint Albus? – kérdezte a jövevényre nézve. Fawkes egy halk trillát hallatott, majd ledobta a levelet az ágy szélére, és egy újabb fényjelenség kíséretében eltűnt.  
Perselus ingerült horkantással nyúlt a levélért, kihajtogatta, és elkezdte olvasni. Hermione a átkarolta a mellkasát, és a válla fölött belepillantott a levélbe.  
– Úgy nézem, a szabad hetünknek lőttek – nyugtázta a fiatal boszorkány sóhajtva. – De legalább koncert és a vacsora jó volt.  
Miközben beszélt kiült az ágy szélére, és felvette a nem sokkal ezelőtt lehajított melltartót a földről. Miután felcsatolta, a szekrényhez lépett, s egy egyszerű farmert és kényelmes felsőt választott ki. Ahogy öltözött, észrevette, hogy párja még mindig az ágyszélén ül, és halkan magában szitkozódik. Nem szólt semmit, csak odament az ágyhoz, és egy határozott mozdulattal álló helyzetbe húzta kedvesét.  
– Ígérem, ha hazaérünk, kárpótollak – hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót, miközben szorosan hozzásimult a férfihez, és az ajkait az övére tapasztotta. A másik mohón viszonozta kezdeményezését, átkarolva a vékony derekat. Mire szétváltak, mindketten alig kaptak levegőt.  
– Azt hiszem, indulnunk kéne, mert a végén még itt ragadunk – szólt a nő játékosan, végignézve a teljesen felajzott férfin.  
– Igazad van – válaszolta a bájitalmester, kissé még mindig zihálva.

Gyorsan felöltözött, majd a megadott címhez hoppanáltak, ahol a körözött halálfalót sejtették. Valahol a mugli London egyik szórakozó negyedében voltak, ennyi rögtön világos lett számára. Dumbledore a levélben nem közölte, hogy ki a mai „szerencsés versenyző" a Sötét Nagyúr megmaradt hívei közül, akit ma éjszaka végre rács mögé dughatnak, és ezt Perselus nagyon furcsállta, hiszen az ősz mágus információi mindig minden részletre kiterjedtek.  
Gondolatban megvonta a vállát, és felnézett a villódzó neonreklámokra, amik majdnem megvakították. Nem tudta megérteni, hogy miért jó ez a mugliknak, de ezen nem most fog elmélkedni. Hermione megbökte a vállát, és az egyik vendéglátóegység felé mutatott.  
– Azt hiszem, az lesz az – mondta amolyan nyomatékosításképpen.  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, mit kereshet egy halálfaló egy mugli környéken – morfondírozott hangosan Perselus.  
– Ha bemegyünk, meglátjuk. Valószínűleg a varázstalan emberek közt elvegyülve könnyebb neki végrehajtani a piszkos terveit.  
Közelebb mentek, de amikor a bejárathoz értek, megtorpantak.

**Mimóza - transzvesztita bár és pub (belépés csak nőies lelkületű férfiaknak)** – hirdette villódzó felirat.  
– Albus ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan – csattant fel Piton a türelmét vesztve.  
– De attól tartok, igen – próbált együttérzés tanúsítani a fiatal boszorkány, de a szája szegletében egy mosoly játszott. – Gyere.  
Behúzta bosszankodó férjét a közeli sikátorba, és egy apró falatnyi anyagdarabot, legalábbis a férfi annak vélte, vett elő a nadrágja zsebéből. Kis időbe telt mire felismerte, hogy az egy női tanga, ráadásul undorító rózsaszín színben.  
– Merlinre, Hermione! Ez meg minek?  
– Azért, mert másképp nem mehetek be – mondta egyszerűen.  
– De ez mennyiben változtatja meg a helyzetet?  
– Ez egy _**láthatatlanná tévő tanga**_, Perselus. Ha felhúzom, akkor ugyanúgy eltűnök, mintha köpenyt használnék. Ugyanazon az elven működik. Az ikrek egyik találmánya.  
Piton a két Weasley fiú említésére felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit, hanem továbbra is várakozóan nézett a feleségére.  
– Ja, igen – ocsúdott fel a nő. – Az öltözékeddel és a külsőddel kellene kezdeni valamit, hogy beleilleszkedj a hely profiljába, aztán majd meglátjuk.  
Miközben a férfi Dumbledore-t és az összes varázslószentet szidta, addig Hermione férje ruháját egy fekete estélyivé változtatta, a hajába pedig egy csatot varázsolt, végül egy enyhe sminkbűbájt is alkalmazott. Végig nézett művén, és jókedvű mosolyra húzta a száját.  
– A végzet asszonya – jegyezte meg pajkosan.  
A férfi szeme villámokat szórt, de az ajkát vonallá préselte, hogy megakadályozza a kitörni készülő goromba szitokáradatot, mert erre most nem volt idejük, meg kétévnyi házasság után amúgy is elszokott attól, hogy a feleségét sértegesse. Így végül csak ennyit jegyzett meg.  
– Jó lenne, ha felvennéd azt a rózsaszín hogyishívjákot, és minél hamarabb túl lennénk ezen – mondta szinte már sziszegve.

A nő mosolyogva húzta fel az értékes ruhadarabot, majd mikor végzett, karon ragadta férjét, és a bár felé húzta. Közben azon gondolkozott, hogyha bejutnak, hogyan tovább, végül megbökte a mellette mogorván lépkedő férfit, és a fülébe suttogott.  
– Látod azt a plakátot jobbra a bejárat mellett? Van egy ötletem.  
– Csak nem azt akarod, hogy vegyem fel annak a félnótásnak az alakját, aki azon a képen bájolog? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a bájitalmester alig észrevehető szájmozgással. Hermione egy csuklásszerű hangot hallatott, amit Perselus nevetésként értékelt.  
– A színpadról jobban körülnézhetünk – folytatta a boszorkány –, bár valószínűleg, akit keresünk, nőnek van öltözve, de így mégis több esélyünk van. Onnan valószínűleg belátni az egész helyet.  
– Te pedig úgy gondolod, hogy majd fellépek helyette? – sziszegte a férj.  
– Igen, de ha ez megnyugtat, ott leszek veled.  
A férfi erre csak morgott egyet, és elindult a bejárat felé a láthatatlan feleségét húzva maga után.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy idegesen üldögélt a bár egyik asztalánál az üzletfelére várva. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát a csillogó, zöld estélyi ruhában és a szűk, keskenyorrú cipőben. Türelmetlenül dobolt varázslattal megnövesztett körmeivel az asztalon, amit rögtön abbahagyott, mikor megérkezett, akire várt. A másik férfi sárga estélyit viselt, és mikor odaért, széles vigyorral köszöntötte a szőke halálfalót.  
– Szépek ezek a loknik, Lucius, látom ennek is megadod a módját – mondta a férfi köszönés helyett, aki a Nagyúr egyik Brit-szigeteken kívüli csoportjához tartozott.  
– Nem azért jöttem, hogy gúnyolódj velem, Sergej. Akár rá is térhetnénk az üzletre, nem szeretnék sokáig ezen a helyen maradni.  
– Lassan a testtel, drága barátom. Először együnk valamit. Pincér! – kiáltotta, miközben csettintett egyet az ujjával.  
Hamarosan meg is jelent mellettük, pontosabban odatipegett egy miniszoknyás „csinibaba", aki nem éppen nőiességével hódított. Letett eléjük egy-egy étlapot, és már ment is volna tovább, mikor az orosz férfi megállította.  
– Bocsánat. Ajánlana nekünk valamit?  
– Ó, persze. Kóstolják meg a _**mákos-bab**_ specialitásunkat. Nagyon finom - fecsegte a „pincérnő" lelkesen.  
– Megkóstolom – bólintott rá Sergej. – Te mit kérsz? – nézett a savanyú képpel üldögélő halálfalóra.  
– Felőlem, hozza ugyanazt – vont vállat Malfoy.  
A pincér csak bólintott egyet, majd eltipegett.

* * *

Perselus enyhe tanácstalansággal álldogált a bárban, miközben Hermione az öltözőt kereste, hogy átvehesse Mimóza helyét. _Mimóza? Hogy választhat egy férfi magának ilyen művésznevet? Kész agyrém!_ – dühöngött magában, mígnem a felesége meg nem kocogtatta a vállát.  
– Megtaláltam. Gyere!  
Lassan, nem túl feltűnően elindultak az öltözők irányába. Szerencsére nem botlottak bele senkibe, így gond nélkül eljutottak a keresett férfi szobájáig. Piton minden teketóriázás nélkül nyitott be, csak, hogy majdnem visszaforduljon, mikor meglátta az egyszál melltartóban épp dudorászva sminkelő férfit. Hermione finoman lökött rajta egyet, mire a bájitalmester előhúzta a pálcáját a blézer zsebéből, és elkábította a férfit, aki hangos puffanással landolt a padlón. Megkötözték, majd Perselus frusztráltan megjegyezte.  
– És most? – kérdezte Piton hidegen.  
– Mondjuk, mi lenne, ha felöltöznél, drága – válaszolta a nő miközben leemelte a piros fellépő ruhát a fogasról, és a férje kezébe nyomta. Aztán felemelt a földről egy csillogó-villogó, tűzpiros cipőcsodát.  
– Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezeket én felveszem, már ami rajtam van, az is elég ciki.  
– Pedig ez pont egy _**44-es tűzpiros körömcipő**_. A te méreted, úgyhogy nincs vele gond – folytatta a nő, észre sem véve a férfi méltatlankodását.  
– Te ezt most élvezed, igaz?  
– Nem erről van szó, Perselus, de valahogy végre kell hajtanunk ezt a küldetést – szavai mögül egyértelműen kihallatszott a vidámság.  
– Ezért még te és Dumbledore is megfizet – dörmögte a bájitalmester az orra alatt, miközben eltűntette magáról a fekete ruhát, és magára rángatta azt a tűzpiros förmedvényt. Mikor a magas sarkú felvételéhez ért, már nem bírta tovább, és felcsattant. – Ez a vacak szétnyomja a tyúkszemet a lábamon, és... – de Hermione nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja, hanem egy csókkal hallgatatta el.  
– Majd otthon ezért is kárpótollak – suttogta bele a szájába.  
– Ajánlom is.  
– Jó lenne kiderítenünk, mit kell előadnod.  
A bájitalmester egy szúrós pillantást vetett arra, ahol a nőt sejtette, de a szája szegletében egy gúnyos vigyor is játszott.  
– Végre egy nekem való feladat – mondta, majd a férfihez lépett, és egy pálcaintéssel felébresztette. Mielőtt a férfi felocsúdhatott volna Perselus már be is lépett az emlékei közé. Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett, majd törölte a férfi emlékeit, és újra elkábította. Savanyú képpel nézett Hermionéra.  
– Ne várd el tőlem, hogy énekeljek, és táncoljak, mert nem fogom megtenni.  
– Nem is kell. Mutasd meg az emléket – kérte a nő.

Piton kivetítette az emléket a szoba falára, majd várt. Hermione minden részletre feszülten figyelt, végül sóhajtott.  
– Azt hiszem, sikerülni fog.  
– Mégis mi?  
– Csak figyelj!  
A következő pillanatban a férfi érezte, hogy több bűbáj érinti egyszerre az egész testét, majd a hatás megszűnt.  
– Mit szórtál rám?  
– Ez egy összetett illúzió-bűbáj, ami az indulj szóra aktiválódik, és lejátssza az emlékben látott képeket a közönségnek, mintha te csinálnád, de mégsem. Azt hiszem indulhatunk, már így is késésben vagy.  
A férfi erre csak horkantott egyet, és határozottan elindult kifelé a szobából, de a nő hangja már megint megállította.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt elfelejtetted – lengetett meg felé egy tűzpiros, kígyószerű valamit.  
– Ez egy... _**korbács**_?  
– Annak tűnik – jegyezte meg a nő, kezébe nyomva az eszközt, majd kituszkolta az ajtón, és elindultak a színpad irányába, amelyet Hermione szintén feltérképezett, mikor az öltözőket kereste.

Egy hatalmas kerek színpad volt, amelyhez egy hosszú kifutó is tartozott, ami hosszan benyúlt az asztalok közé, ahol különböző színű és mintázatú estélyibe öltözve férfiak ültek. Mikor Perselus Hermionéval és a táncosokkal karöltve fellépett a színpadra, rögtön olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy csapat páva közé került volna. Végül egy „Indulj!" paranccsal elindította az illúziót, majd kémlelni kezdte a közönséget, hogy hátha felismer valakit, de sokáig nem jártak sikerrel, majd felesége megszorította a karját, és a fülébe suttogta.  
– Jobbra, a kifutóhoz legközelebbi asztalok közül a másodiknál, a szőke loknis férfi. Nem ismerős valahonnan? – A hangjában megint mosoly bujkált.  
– Lucius – sziszegte Perselus, miközben a korbáccsal suhintott egyet, ami a pálcanélküli varázslat következtében a férfira tekeredett, és felrántotta a színpadra. Hermione megszorította a kezét, majd a következő pillanatban mindhárman eltűntek.

A Minisztérium nem látogatóknak fenntartott felszíni bejáratánál bukkantak fel. Gyorsan betuszkolták az időközben elnémított szőke halálfalót, majd átvágtak az előcsarnokon, és a kihallgató-ügyelet felé vitték. Perselus szerencsétlenségére pont az ikrek voltak beosztva, akik széles mosollyal köszöntötték őt, és az épp újra láthatóvá váló Hermiónét.  
– Jó estét, Professzor! Ma nagyon... khm... dekoratívan néz ki – köszönt Fred elvesztve a harcot az arcizmaival. George közben átvette a rátekeredett korbácsot feszegető Luciust.  
– Sziasztok! Ha nem bánjátok, mi most megyünk is. Egyébként kösz a tangát, nagyon hasznos volt – mosolygott az ikrekre a fiatal nő, majd karon ragadta robbanni készülő férjét, és elindult vele a kandallók irányába. Még hallották az ikrek hahotázását, majd eltűntek a smaragd lángok között.  
– Én Dumbledore-t megfojtom, esküszöm! Hogy a fenébe gondolhatta ezt! – zsörtölődött Piton, miközben már a hálószobájukba mentek felfelé.  
– Nagyon jól nézel ki, de tényleg – próbálta csitítani Hermione.  
A férfi erre nem mondott semmit, csak ledobta a cipőket a sarokba, és az ágy szélére ülve maszírozni kezdte a lábát.  
– Tessék – nyújtott felé egy _**tyúkszemtapasz**_t Hermione.  
Piton, ahelyett, hogy elvette volna, az ölébe húzta a nőt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

**Vége**


End file.
